theclanofechoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan of Echoes Recruiting Page
Hello and welcome to the The Clan of Echoes Recruiting page where we help recruit new members to the group. The Primary chatroom for pokemon discussion of The Clan of Echoes is at xat.com where we play Pokemon Tower Defence and all the other Pokemon Games. 0oho;oho;hgphp;oj[;pkh;og;h;hoh;koh.l Benefits of being in our clan 1) Poke lending service - If you need to borrow any pokemon to complete your pokedex, or just simply finish a level, do not hesitate to approach other members. All members of the Echo clan has undergone selection, and we are sure that all of them can be trusted. 2) Bank Service 3) Access to clan name: Echo 4) Access to Wikia Chat 5) EPL applications This is only the beginning, more benefits will be added in due time! Rules and Requirements Rules and Requirements Any FWG user who is commonly online can apply to join. There is no payment needed to join the clan, but every potential candidate must have a decent Impression on the Clan, Moderate being the minimum required. A potential candidate is assessed to have an initial Clan Impression based on which they are automatically allowed unless: 1) The potential member is suspected/believed to be hacking 2) The potential member is suspected/believed to have scammed other users 3) The potential member has been doing things that brings the clan down or spoils its value 4) An existing member feels serious discomfort with the potential member. Please Note: ♦ The Clan Impression is considered before a person is admitted into the Clan wherein the applying member needs to have at least a Moderate Clan's Impression on them to join immediately. However an internal no objection application will be passed onto all the members of the clan about the newly joined member and if any objections, then the situation is to be properly analyzed by either or both the member as to whether the member should be allowed to keep his membership or if it should be revoked. ♦ The Clan's Impression on a member also decides that particular person's fate in the Clan. A person needs to maintain his/her clan impression in order to keep their membership in the Clan. The ranks from top are EXCELLENT, GOOD, MODERATE, FAIR, BAD and WORST. If a member's Clan Impression drops to Worst, that member will be removed from the clan without question, however a person will be tried by the Bureaucrats in a non biased manner before their Clan Impression changes. ♦ To enter the Clan of Echoes just drop a formal request to enter the clan on both of the Bureaucrat's wall. → QueenDana's wall link: http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:QueenDana → Commander-CSY's wall link: http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Commander-CSY Current member Include: Leader(s): CSY & QueenDana Bureaucrat(s): QueenDana & CSY Administrator(s): Roll-Back: Moderator(s): Members: Kifr, PokemonMasterTom, SnivyRulez, Bentuldum, PokemonMaiac1234, Redglitch. Please click the number next to the page name in order to visit that page. Go to Home page http://ptdechoclan.wikia.com/wiki/PTD_Echo_Clan_Wiki Go to chat rules page http://ptdechoclan.wikia.com/wiki/Chat_Rules Go to the Updates & Changes Page http://ptdechoclan.wikia.com/wiki/Upates_%26_Changes Go to Giveaways, Giveaways and other contests page http://ptdechoclan.wikia.com/wiki/Giveaways_and_other_contests/tradings Go to the Questions_and_Concerns page http://ptdechoclan.wikia.com/wiki/Questions_and_Concerns Go to the Points and Achievements Log page http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/Points_and_Achivements_Log Go to the Mystery Gift Page http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/Mystery_GIft Go to the Echoes Courtroom/Trial room http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Echoes_Courtroom/Trial_Room Go to the PTD Game update page http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/PTD_Updates Go to Pokemon Master Tom's Page http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_Photos Go to the Echoes Pokemon League Page http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/Echoes_Pokemon_League Go to the Echoes Gym Leader's Tournament page http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/EPL_Tier